


You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!

by JustAnotherBookNerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Amputee Peter Parker, But not an identity one, Gen, Michelle Jones knows all, Ned Leeds is a fanboy, Peter has a metal arm, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reveal, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBookNerd/pseuds/JustAnotherBookNerd
Summary: The 6 times That People Found Out That Peter Had A Metal Arm.Edit: Sorry, it is now 7.The 7 Times That People Found Out That Peter Had A Metal Arm.Including the time he found out.Not a HYDRA Peter Parker fic, just a funny, fluffy fic where Peter has lost his arm, in circumstances explained in the first chapter, and proceeds to see how long it takes his friends to figure out he has a metal arm.Just an FYI, my characterisation of Peter tends to ramble, and smirk like Loki, a lot.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 593





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set at about the same time as Infinity War, so that never happened, and this happened around that time instead.
> 
> Peter was adopted by Tony and Pepper when May died from cancer. He calls Tony ‘Dad’, Pepper ‘Mom’, and all of the Avengers his Aunts and Uncles, except from Wanda, Vision, and sometimes Natasha, when he calls her his Spider-Mom or Мама Паук, instead of Aunt Nat or Aunt Tasha.

Peter lost his arm at about 11:30 pm on a Friday.

He was stopping a gang, that were armed with guns and knives.

Peter had tracked the whereabouts of the gang’s main hideout, where he fought them.

As the final high-ranking members of the gang escaped the building, they set off bombs that were planted around the warehouse, to get rid of evidence.

The bombs exploded and Peter scrambled to escape the blast and the rubble that was falling rapidly on top of him. He had almost made it to the doorway when a particularly large chunk of concrete fell on top of his left arm, crushing it.

He tried and failed to lift, or even move the concrete. He was unable to move his left arm, and his right arm had sustained two bullet wounds and 3 stab wounds during the fight as he sometimes tended to lead with his right arm. It was already weak enough without having to try to lift large amounts of concrete.

He had already called the team to help with the fight so he knew that they were on their way, but he had no idea how long they would be. So, he curled up against the concrete, to use it as a shield against the building that continued to fall.

15 mins later, Peter heard the familiar sound of the Quinjet and his dad’s repulsors. Then he heard Tony call out a concerned “Kid? Are you in here? Where are you?”. He received a weak, “Dad! I’m down here! My arm is stuck under a piece of concrete and I can’t get it off!” in return. That was all the worried group of adults needed to rush towards the weak voice.

They found Peter, with his mask off, battered and bruised, bleeding out, with his whole left arm trapped beneath a large hunk of concrete. They watched as his face lit up and he smiled at them all as they approached. “Hi guys, glad you could come, you missed the party, but you’re welcome to join the after party” he said with a smile, before passing out from blood loss and exhaustion. Natasha quickly jumped forward and gently caught his head before it hit the ground and held him as Bucky and Steve worked on lifting the concrete.

It took 20 minutes and Hulk to lift the concrete. Tony, Steve, and Vision took a look at the damage done to Peter, while Nat and the rest of the Avengers got Bruce back. They got him back within 10 minutes, telling Hulk how much Peter needed Bruce’s help to fix him up. Hulk has a soft spot for Peter.

By then, Peter had been moved in to the Med-Bay on the Quinjet. And they were making their way back to the compound.

Peter would live, but his left arm was damaged beyond even his super-healing’s repair. It had to be amputated, and Peter was put in a medically induced coma for a week while he healed from losing his arm and his many other bullet and stab wounds he had suffered from that night.

Tony, with the help of Shuri, created a vibranium arm for Peter during that time. They probably would have done lots of things with it, such as adding speakers, and trying to make it sticky like Peter’s real hand, but they decided that it would be more fun for him to join in and he also would prefer to not be left out of ‘major sciencing’ as he would put it, especially if the arm was being made for him. It would be a new thing for him to have fun upgrading and to come up with new ideas for. Peter always sees the good in everyone and everything.

Peter woke up the following Saturday, to the familiar white ceiling and pale blue walls of the Med-Bay in the Compound. Friday had the lights dimmed and the walls soundproofed. She knew him so well. He looked to his right and saw his dad sitting there.

“Hey Dad”

Tony looked up from staring at the mattress. “Hey Pete”

“What day is it?”

“Saturday, a week after you last were awake”

“Ok, coma-coma, or medically induced coma to help me heal?”

“Medically induced, thank God”

“Cool, so you know the drill, tell me how many injuries I sustained, starting with the worst, and then you tell me how, while you know that you can’t stop me from being Spider-Man, I should be more careful and call for help as soon as I need it, not half way through the fight when I have already gotten injured quite a bit.” Peter smiled, deepening his voice when he imitated his dad.

Tony smiled at his son’s antics, before taking a deep breath and saying, “Well, I’m gonna cheat this time and start with the not-as-bad-but-still-very-bad injuries. You had 7 stab wounds, 8 bullet wounds, bruised ribs and some internal bleeding. And finally, your left arm. If you can remember, it was trapped and crushed beneath that concrete. It was damaged beyond repair, and we had to amputate it.” Tony looked up at Peter to gauge his reaction. He was in shock, staring at Tony with his mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ shape. Tony leaned across his son, and lifted the blankets on his left side on to his torso.

Peter looked to his left, and where his arm was supposed to be, he saw nothing.

“Huh” Peter said, ever so eloquently, acknowledging the fact he now only had one arm.

He then seemed to realise something.

He grinned and turned to his dad, who was looking at him expectantly, “So, me and Bucky are going to be twinsies now?”

And Tony burst out laughing.


	2. The Avengers

Tony fitted Peter with his arm that Saturday, so that he could use the weekend to get used to his new prosthetic and be able to go to school on the following Monday, because Peter is a stubborn nerd who refuses to miss more school than he has to.

Peter smiled when his dad told him how he and Shuri didn’t do much more than the basics, so that he could help with the upgrades. Tony had made the arm of vibranium, and it was moulded to look like his other arm, but other than that they didn’t do much else, leaving it up to Peter.

Once he had the arm on, with the help of Bucky and Tony, he worked on learning how to control the arm, hand and his fingers. By the end of the day, they had collectively agreed that, while Peter should be able to get the hang of it in time for school on Monday - at least he didn’t have to learn how to write with it, he was right-handed - they all thought that Peter should wait at least another week before going back out as Spider-Man. Peter only reluctantly agreed after he was reminded that he didn’t have enough experience with the arm yet and that he hadn’t upgraded the arm to make it sticky yet, which may cause him some problems.

He was cleared to do training with Bucky and his Мама Паук, to get to work on his new skills that he could use now that he had a metal arm.

Nat sparred with him as she usually would, to work on his reflexes and his reaction times.

Bucky taught him that now, with an arm made of the same material as Steve’s shield, he now also had a shield with him at all times. They worked, teaching Peter how to use his arm as a shield against bullets and knives, and they hoped that this could help him receive less injuries than he used to.

At the end of a long day training, the three of them went up to the common room to eat dinner with the rest of their dysfunctional family.

Everyone laughed as Peter struggled to eat his spaghetti and dropped his fork while trying to feed himself, and after the sixth time this happened, Tony picked up Peter’s fork for him, got a forkful of spaghetti and brought it towards Peter’s pouting face.

“Here comes the aeroplane!” Tony smiled while also making odd faces. A chorus of laughs went around the table.

“Seriously, Dad”

“Whatever are you talking about, bambino? Now, eat up your din-dins, or no dessert”

“No! You can’t do that! I am a growing spider-teenager! I need my ice-cream!”

“Well, then, let’s try that again, here comes the aeroplane!” he repeated, while bringing the fork towards Peter.

“Fine, but only because I want ice-cream” he accepted the help from his father, and ate his dinner.

Later that night, the Avengers all gathered in the living room for their usual Sunday movie night. This week, they watched WALL-E. Halfway through the movie Peter looked around the room and remarked on how more than a few of them were either an android or part machine.

“Hey guys, you know that like, me and Bucky have mechanical, metal arms, Vision is an android, Dad used to have a freaking arc reactor implanted in his chest, Rhodey uses his mechanical braces to walk and Clint has his cochlear implants to help him hear, does that make us cyborgs? Can we call ourselves the Robot Bros? I mean, me and Bucky are automatically the Metal Arm Bros, but when you think about it, there is more than just us with technology within us.”

“Huh, I guess none of us ever really thought about that.” His dad responded, looking down at his son who was lying with his head on his chest.

“See, none… of you… think of any of the important… things…” Peter yawned, drifting asleep.

“Come on, Spider-ling, let’s get you to bed. You have your first day back to school with the new arm tomorrow” he spoke quietly, lifting up Peter bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom, their family whispering “Goodnight” to them as they left the room.


	3. Ned

At first, Peter couldn’t wait to tell Ned and MJ about his arm, Ned would freak out and fanboy, Peter would ramble and MJ would just say something along the lines of “Oh my Pepper Potts, you are both such losers” with a smile.

But, on the Monday morning that he was going back to school, Clint would not stop talking about pranks, and Peter decided that it would be fun to play a sort-of prank on his best friends. He wasn’t going to tell them about his arm, he was just going to see how long it took them to figure it out.

And it did turn out to be fun.

Ned didn’t find out until Tuesday, the week after Peter had returned to school. Honestly, Peter was surprised it took Ned so long, MJ too. But, then again, Peter had gotten the hang of his new limb and he didn’t seem to raise any suspicion from either of them.

Peter and Ned were in Engineering class together, while MJ was in her Business class.

They were tasked with working on their solo projects that would add to their final grade for the semester. Ned was welding two pieces of metal together for his robot, while Peter sat at the other end of their desk sketching designs for the next upgrade of his arm. He had already finished most of his project. The last of the materials he needed, he would have to get from the lab at home.

Ned finished what he was doing and went and sat next to Peter, having a look at the designs Peter was sketching. He always loved to guess who and what each design would be made for.

He took a peek at Peter’s sketchbook. Peter was clearly drawing a mechanical arm. Not many details or ideas had been added yet, but the word ‘vibranium’ stuck out on the paper to him. A vibranium arm, wow!

“Oh my god! Is that for Sergeant Barnes?!” He asked excitedly, as a rhetorical question, because none of the other Avengers had vibranium left arms, did they?

Peter turned his head to face his friend, grinned and said, “Nope” popping the ‘p’.

“What? But none of the rest of the Avengers have metal arms, do they?” he inquired, confusedly, he had met the Avengers on multiple occasions, and Bucky was the only one with a metal arm.

“Well, you’re kind-of right. None of the other Avengers had metal arms… the last time you visited. Since then, that information became false.” Peter stated, with a smirk reminiscent of Loki on his face.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, another one of the Avengers have a metal arm! And you’re designing it for them! Oh my god, what happened? Was is aliens? Alien weapons? HYDRA? Just regular thugs? Who is it? Is it,” Ned rambled, hyper with the new information on the Avengers.

“Ned!” Peter whisper-shouted, holding both hands out in front of him, cutting his friend off, and gaining his attention. “Listen, here’s how this is going to work. In a minute, I will let you guess three times, which Avenger you think it is. I promise, I will not cheat, I promise to say yes if you guess correctly. Be glad I didn’t let you waste a guess already. If you don’t manage to guess within your three chances, you can come to the Tower after school and I’ll tell you there. You can even see the arm! But, if you can’t figure it out within your three guesses, you will have to drop the subject until we are at the Tower. No pestering me for the rest of the day. Do we have a deal?” Peter smirked, doubting that his friend had any suspicion towards him. And he was right.

“Yes! Ok, is it Captain Rogers?”

“No”

“Sam?”

“Not even close”

“Your dad?!”

“Maybe closer, but nope. Also, he might get me to help build it, but I’m pretty sure that he would design his own arm, even if he only had one doing it.”  
“Yeah, your probably right. Dammit, I really thought that I would get it with Captain Rogers. But, if it’s not any of them, is it,”

“Ah ah.” Peter interrupted his friend, waving his left index finger in his face, “No more questions until we are in the Tower, you agreed to my terms. Now, go back to working on your project, and don’t worry, we only have two more periods after this!”

“Fine” Ned grumbled, walking back to where he had abandoned the various bits and pieces of his project.

Later, as they both went up in the elevator to the common room, Ned began to start pestering Peter. He was in the Tower already, technically he wasn’t breaking the rule.

Peter then asked Friday where everybody was. They were all in the common room, apart from Pepper, who was in her office and Tony who was in his lab.

“Okay, cool, thanks Friday. Can you tell everyone in the common room that me and Ned are on our way up, and I am going to tell Ned who has got a new metal arm. Thank you! Ned, when we go into the common room the person will be there”

Ned was so excited; he couldn’t wait to see who it was.

The elevator doors opened, and the Avengers looked up from what they were doing, said their hellos, and made their way over to the duo, waiting for the reaction.

Ned looked around at the heroes, searching for a glimpse of metal. His eyes found metal, but it was just Bucky’s arm. None of the rest of them had a metal arm, he didn’t understand.

“Peter, I don’t understand, Bucky is the only one with a metal… WHAT!!!” Ned spoke turning to Peter as he did. He had turned around to see Peter. Except Peter had taken off his hoodie and was now wearing just a short-sleeved science pun t-shirt, leaving his arms exposed, and his right hand was holding some sort of skin coloured glove? And OH MY GOD, PETER HAS A METAL ARM!

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, my best friend has a metal arm! My best friend has a VIBRANIUM arm! My best friend has a metal arm and managed to keep it a secret from me?! My best friend needs a metal arm… What happened?” Ned rambled, first ecstatic, but finishing concerned for Peter.

“Well…”

Peter launched into an explanation, reassuring Ned when he grew worried, and finished with an offer to help upgrade his arm, so that it could stick like his real one, so he could get back to being Spider-Man. He was getting there but an extra pair of hands in the lab could never hurt.

“Awesome!”

“Oh, and one more thing! Don’t tell MJ! I really want to see how long it takes her to figure it out”

“Oh my god, I can’t wait to see her reaction!”

“Me neither, but I doubt it can beat yours”


	4. The Interns and Employees of SI

Peter loved spending time in his lab, with or without company (usually his dad).

But Peter also loved spending time downstairs in the labs, helping the interns and employees of Stark Industries.

Tony didn’t always like it, because “Stop stealing him” and “Peter is mine”, but Peter found it funny when he got all pouty.

Pepper really liked that Peter genuinely enjoyed helping and liked the employees of SI, and they all liked and respected Peter, despite him being younger than them. She said that he would be a great CEO when he grew up.

The employees of SI knew about Peter being Spider-Man. There had been a press conference following a break-in at the Tower, where Peter used his skills without a mask on. These people were some of the brightest minds in the world, they easily put two and two together. 

It made things easier for Peter in the Tower after that.

He could stroll down a corridor on the ceiling, tired, at 10 am on a Saturday, and no-one would bat an eye, and he wouldn’t have to panic.

He could flip on to the ceiling to look at equations, because for some reason that helped him.

He could lift heavy materials and machinery for people, that may require six people to lift.

It was a complete win-win situation for everybody.

So, when they heard that Spider-Man had been injured badly in a fight, they worried for their Mini-Boss. They worried less when they heard that he was safe and stabilised in the Med-Bay, but none of them had the clearance to visit him, so they were given information from the doctors every now and again.

Needless to say, they were all ecstatic when they saw Mini-Boss walk into to Lab 83, at 11 am on a Saturday morning, for the first time in just over 3 weeks. They all said their hellos and “Good to see you back”s, while Peter apologised for not being back for so long, as he had been in a medically induced coma for the first week, only woke up the first weekend, and spent the last two weeks and the last weekend catching up on school work.

Then he went around the lab, looking at their work, offering help if needed or requested, doing as he would on any day. But of course, something had to make that day different.

He visited a bio-chemist, by the name of Oakley. He was developing a special gas, that would freeze and cease up any type of metal, but it was safe for human skin. He was hoping for it to be used to freeze up weapons, making it safe for civilians to escape muggers and the like.

“That sounds really cool, and helpful, Oakley! It could help save people if I can’t be there, or get there in time! May I see a demonstration?” Peter enthusiastically encouraged.

“Yeah! Sure!” he spoke, while scurrying across the room to retrieve a robot that someone had made a few months ago, making it move to show that it could still move freely, before declaring loudly to the room “The gas only freezes up the metal and mechanics for an hour, but if you are near enough to us and are working on something that you want to be able to move, please move away for a minute until after the demonstration! Thank you!”

He lifted up his spray bottle and sprayed the moving robot. It started to slow its movements, before getting completely stuck. The spray also went on Peter and Oakley, but wasn’t sticky, or caused any rashes or irritation.

“Well done, Oakley! This will be really helpful for people when it is perfected, I can’t wait to see the final product!” Peter exclaimed. The crowd of scientists started clapping. Peter went to join them. He tried to move his left arm, but it wouldn’t budge.

People were starting to notice Peter’s struggle. His right arm was up, ready to clap, but his left arm was stiff and stuck in position, still by his side. They watched as his shoulder moved, trying to shift his arm, but it was not budging.

Oakley was starting to worry, “Oh no, I am so sorry. Could this be an effect on your spider DNA? Oh my god what if you are never able to move your arm again? Will I be fired?”

“Oakley!” Peter interrupted, “Calm down. I have good news and good news, and a surprise. Just let me speak, and leave the questions until the end”

“Oh?” The college student practically whispered. The crowd also looked interested.

“Ok, so, good news, you don’t have to worry about me being able to move my arm ever again, you’ll understand why in a minute. More good news, congratulations, Oakley, you are able to cease up vibranium, well done, and finally the surprise, something I should have remembered before I stood too close to your demonstration.”

“As you all heard, I’m sure, I was injured badly. But I don’t think any of you heard the full extent of my injuries. I mean, not even I knew about them for a whole week!” There was a collective laugh around the room.

“Yes, so, turns out, I had quite a few bullet wounds, and a couple of stab wounds, but also, a large slab of concrete fell on top of my left arm” He began to take off his hoodie, and his skin coloured glove as he finished.

“It was damaged beyond repair, so my left arm had to be amputated. And I now wear a vibranium metal arm, just like my Uncle Bucky” Gasps were heard throughout the room as Peter revealed the masterpiece of technology was his arm.

“And of course, me being the idiot I am, forgot that I had a metal arm, and stood right beside the spray that would cease up metal for an hour. At least Dad will find it funny later.” Everyone laughed at his misfortune.

Peter continued his rounds, once he had taken off his arm and laid it on one of the desks for his peers to look at while he continued going around the lab.

The faces in the labs downstairs, when he walked in in a science-pun t-shirt, with his hoodie tied around his waist, missing his left arm, and a vibranium arm tucked under his right arm, were hilarious.

“Hey guys, it’s been a while!”

“What the f-!”


	5. MJ

It took MJ a whole month since Peter had gotten injured to confront him.

But, in her defence, it was a whole week before he even left the Med-Bay. And a whole week after that, until he returned to being Spider-Man. And then it took her 2 weeks to get suspicious, and gain enough evidence to confront Peter about her findings.

She questioned him at the end of a Decathlon meeting after everyone had left, asking him to stay behind as she wanted to talk to him about something.

“Hey, so what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well Peter, as you know, I keep an eye on your activities as Spider-Man, to make sure you aren’t hurting yourself, or going out there so much that you aren’t getting enough sleep and you will begin to affect your grades. Also, Spider-Man Fails on YouTube are hilarious, especially when you know the idiot.” MJ began.

“And, where are you going with this?” he replied, with a smirk. Gods, all the time that he is spending with Loki lately can’t be healthy, he has become so mischievous and smirky lately.

“Well, I was watching a few of your new saves and it seems that you have a new move.”

“Yes, and? I have been training a lot with Bucky and Nat lately, they have taught me a few new moves that I have started to use.”

“This new move seemed to be you, using your arm to block bullets. Now, this would seem to be a stupid move, but the bullets seemed to bounce right off you. At first, I thought it was a fluke. Then, when I saw it again in another video, I thought that Tony had finally managed to make your suit bulletproof, but I was proved wrong when you got shot properly in the leg in the same video.”

“Uh huh…” Peter said, waving his left hand, motioning her to continue.

“So, I decided to check it out further. I saw the same move being used multiple times. I also managed to find a video where you straight up used your hand to block the bullets from shooting out of a gun. Next, I noticed that in every video, you were not just using any arm, you always used the same arm, your left arm. Then, I started to see the glimpses of metal, where the bullet holes in your suit were. The bullets were going through the suit, but bouncing off of your arm. I realised that all of these videos dated from after you returned from your last long Med-Bay visit, and I have come to the conclusion, that something happened during that fight and because of it, you left arm was amputated, and you now have a metal arm, similar to Bucky Barnes. And the reason behind the new moves is that he has been teaching you ways to use your arm as a shield to protect yourself.” She finished off, taking a breath.

Peter smiled at her.

“Took you long enough.”

“Shut up Parker, you self-sacrificing idiot.”


	6. The Decathlon Team

Peter trained with the Decathlon team every Thursday after school.

It was on a Thursday, two and a half months after his amputation, that they found out.

They were going through questions and answers as always, because that’s what they do, when MJ was asking questions from their brand-new set of “Avengers Tower and Stark Industries” flashcards. MJ had made them, both for fun for the team, and due to the fact that a lot of Avengers and SI questions were starting to come up in competitions. So, it was a win-win all round. And with the amount of knowledge and anecdotes Peter had on each question, Flash was the only one of them silly enough to think that Peter didn’t have a ‘Stark Internship’.

“Who took over Stark Industries after the death of Howard Stark, until Tony Stark was 21?” MJ asked, her voice heard above the eager silence of her team.

Ding!

“Obadiah Stane” Cindy answered.

“Correct. What is Loki, the God of Mischief’s relation to Thor?”

Ding!

“First cousin? Are they seriously related? I mean, Thor’s a hero, and he’s evil. Plus, they look nothing alike.” Flash said, as though he was the wisest person in the world.

“Incorrect, Flash. Anyone else?”

Ding!

“Yes, Peter, just try not to be too long.” MJ spoke, sighing.

“Ok. Loki is the ADOPTED sibling of Thor, which could explain why he doesn’t look a lot like Thor, but then again, Thor says that Loki looks a lot like his older, biological sister, who also had very dark hair and wore a lot of green, but anyway yeah. Loki is not evil, just misunderstood. Also, for your information he was mind-controlled during the Battle of New York, so yeah, not his fault, and without him the Avengers would have never been assembled, and could any of us imagine that? No, so there, I made my point. Sorry MJ, you know how I get when people insult Loki. They are such a nice person and nobody should disrespect them.” Peter rambled, looking up at the rest of the team, who were smiling and shaking their heads, knowing how Peter got when he got to answer a question like that.

“Correct, also they/them, sibling? Can you elaborate on that, Peter?” Mr Harrington asked politely.

“Oh yeah, so nobody really knows this but its not like a secret, just not common knowledge. Loki is genderfluid, and I haven’t seen them today, so I have no clue what gender they are identifying as at the moment, so they/them, so I don’t misgender them. Honestly, it was kind-of funny the first time I met female Loki, ‘cause they can shapeshift, so they can look like whatever or whoever they want. So, I was going up to the Avengers common room after school, because that was where Mister Stark was supposed to be, and I walked out of the elevator and I saw a beautiful lady sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of tea. She had long black hair, pale skin, and an intricately detailed black and green dress that went down to her knees. And I was like, who are you and why are you here? Because I had no idea who this lady was, why she was here, or even if she was allowed up here. She just looked at me and frowned before saying “Do you not recognise me, liten edderkopp?”, then I calmed down and was like “Oh phew, it’s just you Loki” because Loki is the only one who calls me that. And yeah, that was the first time I met female Loki” Peter finished his rambling, the team left in awe, apart from Flash who was pouting in the corner, and MJ was rolling her eyes at him getting side-tracked, like he always does.

“Okay, thank you Peter for that extra detailed answer. Next question, name two Avengers who have a suit made by Tony Stark, not including himself?” MJ questioned, getting everybody to focus on her again.

Ding!

“Spider-Man and War Machine!” Flash looked proud to say.

“Correct, now, who has a vibranium metal, left arm?”

Ding!

“Peter!” Ned shouted out, forgetting that would not be the answer that MJ was looking for.

MJ and Peter burst out laughing.

The team and Mr Harrington were all looking at either Ned or Peter with looks of confusion and shock, mostly confusion.

Ned just realised what he had implied.

“Oops”

Peter looked at his friend, and, still laughing, and said, “Seriously, dude.”

Ned relaxed, knowing his friend was not angry or annoyed.

MJ composed herself, then, completely ready to move on, announced, gaining everybody’s attention, “Thank you, Ned for your answer. I think you have realised at this point, that the answer I was looking for was James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky Barnes, The White Wolf, or The Winter Soldier. But, nonetheless, you were correct with your answer, so well done, even if it wasn’t the answer that I wanted.”

“Wait what?!” Flash, Abe and a few others yelled.

“Did you just say that Ned was correct in saying that Peter has a vibranium left arm?” Abe asked rhetorically.

“Why yes, yes I did” the girl smirked, awaiting their reaction.

The team burst in to chaos at this confirmation.

Until Peter shouted over everyone, “Guys!” they all turned to him, “Be quiet and I can explain”

They all gathered in front of him.

“Do you seriously have a metal arm?” Charles asked.

“Yes, Charles, I seriously have a metal arm.”

“But if you have a metal left arm then why does it look like your real arm and not metal?” Flash questioned rudely, seemingly still not believing.

“Well, Flash. You see, Mister Stark created a special glove for me to wear while I am at school, to make it seem as though it was a real arm. As though I never lost my original.”

Flash still looked at him disbelievingly.

Then they all watched as Peter pulled his skin off his hand?!

No, it was the glove he mentioned, and it was taken off to reveal a gleaming, shiny, silver metal hand.

“See, Flash” Peter also took off his hoodie and they could see the full arm in all its glory, the muscles shaped to identically match his other arm. As science students, they could all appreciate the craftsmanship of the amazing piece of technology.

“How long have you had it?” an amazed Cindy asked.

“Well, do you all remember when I was out sick for a week about two and a half months ago?” They all eagerly nodded. “Yeah, I wasn’t sick, but I was in the Med-Bay in Avengers Tower. I was recovering, after my left arm had to be amputated”

After a short silence, Abe questioned quietly, “Why was it amputated?”

“I’d rather not talk about it” Peter answered, it was not said harshly or cruelly, just a calm request for privacy on what they could all presume was probably traumatic. They all nodded in respect.

“Wait, so you have been going to school for two and a half months with a mechanical arm, and nobody noticed the difference?!” Sally inquired, shocked.

“I mean, I guess, yeah. You all saw for yourselves, when you don’t know it’s there, you don’t realise. Also, Mister Stark had a whole week, with the help of Princess Shuri, to work on my arm. Also, they already had Bucky’s arm to base it off of. They just made a basic arm without any upgrades so that when I woke up from the medically induced coma I was in, I could put it on that day and get used to it enough to go to school on Monday. And I did. And since then, with the help of Mister Stark and sometime Shuri too, I have made my own upgrades, including speakers to blare music, lights, so it can change colour, a hologram projector and a calling system, so I don’t actually need my phone anymore. And it’s all run by my AI, Karen, so, yeah, that’s that.” Peter explained to his teammates and teacher.

“Can you show us all of those upgrades?” Flash quietly asked.

“Uh yeah, sure, Flash. Ok, let’s see. Karen?” “Yes, Peter?” The team and their teacher jumped at the sudden extra voice in the room. “Hey, so, can you video call Ned?” “Of course, Peter. Calling ‘Guy In The Chair’” The class were impressed at the AI knowing exactly who to call despite it not being the contact name. Almost immediately Ned’s beaming face, popped up as a hologram coming from Peter’s palm, and Ned showed that Peter could clearly be seen on his own screen too. The team were in awe with the technology, that had been right under their noses for months and they had never even realised. Ugh, it was quite frustrating when you thought about it.

Next, Peter said, “End call. Karen, I’m in a blue mood, could you maybe give me the blue, of those four colour clicky pens? Please?” “Of course, Peter” And lights lit up his arm in that exact colour. “And could you play… any requests? Motivating songs, for the team, preferably.” “‘Good as Hell’ by Lizzo” MJ suggested. “Amazing. Karen you heard her. Play it at volume level 30 please.” Peter asked his AI.

And they all danced and had fun making requests, before time was up in their meeting and they all went home, knowing that their friend was a cyborg, but they would bring that fact up at next week’s meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's nickname for Peter is Norwegian for 'small spider'.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. It is the first one I have ever posted and it means so much that you have read my work.


	7. Peter's Algebra Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to jess, who commented on this fic and gave me the idea for this chapter. Thank you so much for reading, and commenting on my writing!  
> And thank you, whoever else is reading this, it means so much to me that you read this!

Mondays are the worst.

Waking up to go to school on a Monday is the worst.

Having a surprise test on a Monday is the worst.

And unfortunately for Peter and his class, his Algebra teacher decided that she would give them a test in their last period of the day.

Peter had a good morning, considering it was a Monday morning. He woke up on time, he had freshly made pancakes, courtesy of Steve for his breakfast, he didn’t forget anything when he packed his bag, his dad drove him to school, and his second period was a free period.

His afternoon seemed like it would be good, he was going to help the interns on level 24 with their latest experiment, and it would be amazing. But, no, Ms Anderson decided that a Monday was the best day to give her class a surprise test.

Once all the students were in the classroom she announced, “Okay class, today we will be doing a test on all that you have learned in the past month. The test should take up about 40 minutes. You have 10 minutes to study, and while you are all studying, I will collect your phones, and I will be giving them back to you at the end of the test.”

Then she stood up and the class got out their books to cram as much information into their heads before the test.

Everyone gave up their phones to their teacher as she walked around the room, including Peter.

“You have 40 minutes. You can start once I give you your test”

She then handed out a test to each person.

And the class continued in silence, bar the clicking and scribbling of pens, for 15 minutes until, a loud, yet muffled ringtone of Back in Black played from Ms Anderson’s desk. Everyone in class looked up towards the sound. Peter and all the members of the Decathlon team knew that ringtone. Tony Stark had a habit of calling near the end of Decathlon practice. 

Ms Anderson looked up and clarified, “To whoever owns that phone, I am afraid that I cannot allow you to answer it until after the test.”

The ringtone continued for a solid 30 seconds before ringing out.

Everyone continued to complete their tests. Less than a minute after the first call, the same ringtone was heard from the drawer. “Like I said the first time, whoever is being called can answer after the test.”

The phone had to ring out again.

“If that phone rings again, I will answer it, and I will ask the person at the other end of the phone why they feel the need to call one of you while you are in class.” Peter automatically nodded, alerting Ms Anderson to fact that the phone belonged to Peter Parker.

The intro of Back in Black played again. This time it was twice as loud, and it was no longer muffled. 

It was coming from Peter.

Ms Anderson stood up and walked to Peter’s desk, eyes following her.

“Peter, give me the phone so that I can answer it, please.” She asked, although she was slightly confused at the fact that he seemed to have a second phone with him.

“But, Ms Anderson, I already gave you my phone.” Peter answered.

“Peter, we can all hear the ringing. Give it to me please.” The class nodded in agreement. MJ, Ned and the Decathlon team, apart from Flash, had already figured out where the ringing was coming from and were grinning from ear to ear waiting to see what would happen, apart from MJ, she was just smirking a little.

Peter smiled, “If you say so, Ms Anderson”

He reached up to his left shoulder with his right hand, closed his hand around his bicep and twisted his arm 180 degrees. Gasps of surprise and disgust came from almost everyone in the class. Then Peter pulled his arm out of his long sleeve from the hand. The class and teacher watched as Peter held a skinny, yet muscular metal arm with realistic looking hand on the end, that was still blaring out AC/DC. He pulled off the glove too, showing the class that it was a complete metal prosthetic arm. That he had been using.

Ms Anderson was speechless as Peter handed her his left hand with his right. She stood there silently holding the arm that was still playing Back in Black, even though it had been longer than 30 seconds.

“Do you want to answer the call, Ms Anderson?” Peter asked the shocked teacher, smirking.

She nodded, and Peter spoke.

“Karen, answer call.”

A hologram appeared above the palm of the hand on the arm that Ms Anderson was holding. There a few awed gasps heard throughout the room.

“Hey, Pete, just wanted to tell you… Wait, you’re not Peter. Why on earth do you have his arm?”

The stunned teacher somehow managed to pull herself together.

“I am Peter’s Algebra teacher. He is currently taking a test in this class and you rang him. Why do need to talk to Peter within school hours?”

“Well, it is urgent Stark Industries business!”

“Since when do you care about ‘urgent business’?” Peter butted in.

The class looked at him incredulously. Peter had just sassed Tony Stark.

“Well, Peter, since 30 minutes ago when Pepper decided that I had to go to the Stark Industries Conference in Hong Kong with her for the next Tuesday until Thursday, and that then we would have a vacation in Italy until Sunday. I agreed. You do too. She deserves a vacation.”

“Of course.” Peter replied, obviously. MJ, Ned and many other students nodded in agreement. They may not know Pepper Potts personally, but they knew that she was an extremely hardworking CEO of one of the largest companies in the world, and everyone needs a vacation every now and then.

“Yes, well, if you actually think about it properly, that means we need a replacement for CEO for a few days.”

Peter sighed realising what his dad wanted. “It’s gonna be me, isn’t it?” The students looked around confusedly, why would a high school intern become temporary CEO?

“Yes, Peter. You will be temporary CEO and Head of R&D from Tuesday until Sunday. You have already been unofficially the ‘Mini Boss’ for months, as the employees and interns call you. The employees already respect you, you can command a room during presentations and meetings, you know how to handle a crisis, you are definitely smart enough, you are already known for helping everyone with their work and improving deadlines… You are the perfect choice for the job. Pepper agrees.” Tony’s hologram was facing Peter with a mixed expression of pride, sympathy, and honesty.

“Ok, I’ll do it. How will I work from school?”

“I am so proud that you didn’t straight up ask if you could just skip school.”

“I knew there was no point. Even as a CEO, you would never let me skip more school than I have to. And I’m sure there must be some way to work from school.”

Tony just looked extremely proud of his son. “I was thinking you send messages to the company via Karen, and she will tell the people necessary. You must wear an earpiece at all times, including when you are at the Tower, so that Lab Directors and Karen can talk to you. You can talk to them when you are not in class. If there is an emergency, that you must attend to in person, or even just need to speak to the employees through Karen, you are can leave class, I will let Principal Morita know that you have permission from your guardian to leave in these cases. Karen will make sure to tell you which emergencies are which. You still need to do all of your homework. You will probably have to work until the early morning unfortunately, so that means none of, you know what. Make sure you get enough sleep, like at least a few hours a day, eat enough, and moderately healthy, Steve will make sure of that, and don’t eat too many of Bucky’s cookies or drink too many energy drinks! If you’re really tired, or badly need to stay at the Tower, Loki might step in for you at school one of the days, if needs be, or you could just send a drone or something.” Peter nodded, absorbing the information like a sponge. 

The students’ heads were reeling. He will be directing the employees of the richest company in the world, while in class? He still has to do his homework? Probably the richest and most powerful man in the world, just warned Peter to make sure he got enough sleep? And not to drink too many energy drinks? The Winter Soldier bakes cookies? Loki would step in for him at school? What?

“You start on Monday,” Mr Stark continued, “when we leave for Hong Kong, at 8 pm, a nice, off-peak time for you to start, as only a third of the employees will be in the building. You will have a week to prepare, and me and Pep will help. We will brief the employees. I am certain they will agree that you are the best person for the temporary job. I don’t want to brief the businesspeople who have meetings with the company during the time that you are CEO, because their reactions will be priceless. So, yeah, earpiece, homework, sleep, food, Loki as backup you, if needed, 8 pm on Monday, that’s about it!”

Everyone in the room was speechless. Then Peter quickly broke the silence.

“Great! Thanks, Da-, Mr Stark! I’ll see you after school, and we can get everything ready!”

“Fantastic! Now, Peter’s teacher and classmates. Do not speak a word of this conversation, this is not necessarily top-secret stuff, but we don’t want businesspeople having the secret spoiled, do we? Also, the Avengers are in this room right now, and they don’t like snitches.” The class were all nodding, with widened eyes, terrified.

“Yeah, snitches get stitches!” A loud call could be heard in the background, Peter recognised it as Clint. The class were even more terrified, another Avenger had threatened them.

“Aw, man, Toad overtook me! Tony, would you make me pay if I shot an arrow at the TV again?” The same voice was heard again, and the class reverted to their Surprised Pikachu faces again, as Hawkeye apparently played Mario Kart?

The hologram of Tony was shown to be rolling his eyes. “I think that’s about it. Any questions?”

An unfazed MJ spoke up, “Mr Stark, will any high school field trips be cancelled due to the absence of the CEO and the owner of Stark Industries?”

“No, Ms Jones, I doubt it. If international business meetings can go ahead, I’m sure that high school field trips won’t be cancelled. I am assuming that you ask because you are in Peter’s Chemistry class and you also have that same field trip to the Tower on Friday, next week. And, sorry, Peter, but you can’t go on the field trip. You have to work.”

She nodded and smirked at Peter. The members of the Algebra class who were in Peter’s Chemistry class, suddenly got really excited, remembering the permission slips they had already gotten signed, while the rest of them wallowed in their sudden sadness, including the teacher.

“Now, I have got to go to that meeting that I am 20 minutes late to. Bye, Pete, Ned, MJ, Peter’s teacher, and the rest of his class! Also, Teach, give Pete back his arm, it is worth more than everything you own, including your home, times by 10.”

And then he hung up. And the teacher practically shoved Peter’s arm back at him, remembering how the call was even happening.

Everyone clearly wanted to ask a million questions, but couldn’t manage to say a word, as Peter just shook his head, sighing and smiling, and reattached his metal arm, before sitting back down at his desk.

“Sorry, Ms Anderson, it won’t happen again. I’m also sorry, that it took so long, there is only 5 minutes left for everyone to complete the test” He said, as if he had been called to be told that his lunch had been left at home, and asked did he want it brought into school for him, not called to be told by Tony Stark himself that he was going to be the temporary CEO of Stark Industries!

Ms Anderson just stood there, blinked twice, before recovering and walked back to her desk, saying “It’s alright, Peter, that was far more important than an Algebra test. Now, everyone, finish your tests! I will give you until class is dismissed! That should give you back most of the time that you lost!”

And so, they continued their test, with no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.  
> This is no longer 6 times that people found out that Peter has a metal arm, but 7.  
> So I will change the title of this, about a week from now (4-12-20), the original wasn't very good anyway.  
> I was thinking 'Metal Arms and Mischief' or 'You have a metal arm? That is awesome dude!', but I'm not sure which.  
> If I do write the field trip, I will probably make this into a series and have one of those ideas as the series title and one as the story title.
> 
> Edit (19-12-20): I have now changed the title, as you can probably tell, (it was originally called '6 Times People Found Out That Peter Had A Metal Arm'). I have started working on the field trip, but I have absolutely no idea how long it will take, as I have no idea how long it will be. It will be put in a series after this, when it is finished, and the series will be called 'Metal Arms and Mischief'.
> 
> So, that's it, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have ever posted, so if you have any criticism, constructive or otherwise, I would like to hear it so that I can improve in the future.


End file.
